The Bet
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: One-shot: Musa gets the girls into more trouble then she was hoping for when she makes a bet with the fairy of the Sun and the Moon, with disastrous consequences.


**I do not own the Winx Club**

**The Bet**

"I can't believe that I am doing this," Stella complained as she reached down for the door knob in front of her.

Stella slowly opened the door to see a single chair sitting in the middle of the room. She proceeded to enter the room and looked around. She could not see anything else around the room except Ms. Faragonda standing next to a different chair in the room. She smiled at the elderly woman before sitting down.

"Bloom already told me what happened." Ms. Faragonda said as she sat down in the other chair.

Stella sat there quietly thinking back to how she ended up here.

Stella had just entered the dorm looking at the paper in her hands grumbling to herself. Musa looked up to see the disgust on Stella's face as she walked toward her room. Before Stella could enter the room Musa got up off of the chair that she was sitting in and grabbed the paper. Musa looked at the paper and laughed at what she saw.

"Give that back!" Stella yelled as she started to chase after Musa.

"Bloom catch," Musa called out as she tossed the paper toward Bloom.

When the piece of paper arrived in Bloom's hands she opened it up too see that it was the test that they had just taken earlier that day. She looked over at her blonde haired friend and could see that she had a sheepish look on her face.

"I thought you studied for that test Stella." Bloom said as she looked at her friend.

"I did." Stella answered back.

"Then why did you only get a fifteen on it?" Bloom asked with a shocked voice.

The other girls in the room began to laugh at what Bloom had just said. Each one looked over at their friend and saw that her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. This caused Musa to laugh even harder to the point that she dropped to the floor.

"Oh come on Musa it's not that funny." Stella complained.

"I know but I can't help it." Musa exclaimed as she tried to stop laughing.

"So what are you going to do?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know." Stella said as she sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you ask to take the test over?" Flora suggested.

"Wizgiz said that no one can take a re-test." Stella said sadly.

Musa continued to tease Stella as the girls were trying to figure out what she was going to do. When Bloom looked over at her friend she could see the anger growing to the point that her face had started to turn red.

"You know what Musa; I bet that can pass a test on Earth!" Stella yelled out.

"Yeah right," Musa said as she continued to giggle, "Like you know enough about Earth to pass a test on that subject."

"Fine then, if I lose I'll..." she thought about it for a moment before coming up with a befitting dare."I'll sneak into Griselda's room, steal her glasses and wear them to her class the following morning." The girls all laughed and the opportunity was too good for Musa to pass up.

"But what if you win? What if you pass the test?"

"Musa has to wear dresses for a month." Bloom yelled out.

Musa just shook her head.

"If you win then I will be your personal slave for a month," Musa offered but Stella shook her head slowly from side to side.

"No, I have something better in mind."

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"Riven will have to have a date with Bloom." Stella answered.

"What!" Musa yelled, "Keep Riven out of this."

"Listen Musa you're the one that bet me so anything goes." Stella said causing the other girls in the group to giggle except Bloom and Musa.

"Fine." Musa said as she slouched back on the chair that she was sitting in.

"No it's not!" Bloom yelled.

The girls all looked at Bloom and could see the anger in her eyes.

"If I have to go on a date with Riven then Helia has to go on a date with Tecna." Bloom exclaimed.

Tecna and Flora's eyes shot open at what Bloom had just said.

"If I have to go on a date with Helia then Flora has to go on a date with Sky." Tecna retorted.

"Then Timmy has to go on a date with Musa." Flora said as she looked at the others.

"So then my boyfriend is the only one that is free." Stella exclaimed, "Guess I should start planning our winning date."

"He's not getting off Stella," Musa said before Stella could move, "He is going to have to go on a date with Layla."

After sitting around grumbling for a while they all agreed that the wagers of the bet had been set. They would go and ask Ms. Faragonda if she would be the one to give Stella the test. The next day the girls made their way to Ms. Faragonda's office and asked if she would be able to help them out. She agreed that she would do it after school.

The girls then went to their classes for the day and arrived at the door that Stella would be entering to take the test.

"So are you ready?" Ms. Faragonda's voice asked causing Stella to look at her headmistress.

"Yes Ms. F." Stella replied.

"Okay then first question," Ms. Faragonda stated, "What causes the tides in the oceans?"

"The tides are a fight between the earth and the moon. All water tends to flow towards the moon, because there is no water on the moon, and nature abhors a vacuum. I forget where the sun joins the fight" Stella answered.

The girls were sitting in an adjacent room watching as Stella took the test. When they heard Stella's first answer they could not help but crack up laughing.

"Second question." Ms. Faragonda said, "Name a major disease associated with cigarettes?"

"Premature death." Stella stated with a smile on her face.

"What is the fibula?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"A small lie." Stella answered with a giggle.

"What does the word 'benign' mean?" Ms. Faragonda asked next.

"Benign is what you will be after you be eight." Stella said as she looked around the room.

The girls continued to laugh at each question's answer that Stella gave till Ms. Faragonda announced that she had arrived at the last question.

"What is the capital of California?"

"That's an easy one." Stella replied, "Its Gardenia."

This last answer caused the girls to fall over to the ground laughing. When they finally were finished Flora was the first one to her feet and looked at the other girls in the room.

"Congratulation Stella you passed." Ms. Faragonda said as she stood up to walk out of the room.

The girls all stood up and ran into the hallway to meet their headmistress.

"What do you mean Stella passed the test Ms. F?" Musa asked.

"I heard about your little bet," Ms. Faragonda said with a smile on her face, "And if I let Stella lose it she would have been expelled and I could not let that happen. King Radius said that if she was ever expelled again he would stop funding Alfea. We would not be able to keep the doors of the school open any longer."

Ms. Faragonda walked by the girls toward her office.

"Oh by the way I hope that you all enjoy your dates."

"Did that just happen?" Tecna asked.

**Please Review**


End file.
